Taiyo Furimeru
"...You were going all out? I thought you were taking it easy on me." -- Taiyo, to Katsu Taiyo Furimeru is a new Shinigami to the mix, having only recently come into being as a Plus in Soul Society. Yet even still, it is obvious that he possesses some skill, as he has already offed a Hollow with his bare hands, without any assistance from a Zanpakutoh or Kido. As of now, his low spiritual pressure makes it seem that he is barely a threat to anyone, but he has no illusions of grandeur about his own ability, and plans to train, heavily. Appearance Taiyo has a fairly lean build, not seeming to be overly-muscled, nor lacking in any particular area. His posture is straight, and rather rigid, and it is unusual to see him slouching in any manner. His hair is long, coming to his shoulder-blades, while remaining nearly pin-straight in nature. His bangs are kept fairly short, to keep out of his eyes during any sort of maneuver. The man's eyes are a strange shade of maroon, almost seeming to have a reddish tint if hit by the proper light. His mouth is generally in a perpetual frown, or at the least, at a flat, emotionless line. As of now, he's often seen wearing the traditional Shinigami robes, but in his off-time, the man prefers a much simpler outfit: a black t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. He also tends to wear a pair of fingerless gloves, and an elbow pad on his right elbow, regardless of which outfit he has on. Personality While Taiyo himself doesn't know the depths of his own personality, there are a few key things that he's found out about himself, being that he doesn't really recall life before he became a Shinigami. He has a very serious air about him, not seeking any sort of personal amusement or finding the companionship of his allies to make himself feel 'right.' Things that others might do for fun, he tends to shy away from, and he is not yet certain if this is an aversion to entertainment, or to other people. He's also displayed a strange confidence in his own, un-tested abilities. A Shinigami instructor, Jinzo, had showed him how to perform the 'Sho' art of Kido. Tai had, in haste, attempted to copy the attack, to try and show that he could also perform it. However, when nothing happened, the man grew frustrated at his own inability, despite having absolutely no formal training. He is also very set in his mind to be useful to the Shinigami, as they have given him much for very little in return, and has absolutely no problem with pushing himself past what he perceives his limits to be. He is fiercely dedicated to them, and will not shirk his duty in any way. Synopsis 'Shinigami Arc' *'A Strange Beginning' *'First Training' Equipment None, as of yet. Taiyo does not yet have a Zanpakutoh. Powers and Abilities Weak Spiritual Energy: Being new to becoming a Shinigami, Tai has very low spiritual energy. One of the teachers, Jinzo (who specialized in Kido), had to concentrate on the man to even sense any from him. This makes his Kido fundamentally weak. Above-Average Hakuda: Despite being new, Taiyo has shown considerable skill at hand-to-hand fighting. He has no specific style that he follows, but even being caught off-guard, he was able to grab and destroy a weaker Hollow with no training. Above-Average Strength: Taiyo has a fairly high amount of strength despite his untrained status, as mentioned above, he was able to tear a Hollow in half with sheer strength alone. Above-Average Durability: Despite not having shown it yet, Taiyo is able to withstand punishment from his foes without wavering in his resolve. At his level, he is able to take on more skilled foes merely by withstanding their blows and waiting for them to tire to put themselves on his level of skill. Above-Average Endurance: Again, though he has not had an occasion to show it, Taiyo possesses formidable endurance, able to push his way through situations that would have caused others of his level to drop from exhaustion. Very Weak Kido: Taiyo has so far shown zero skill with Kido, making it by far his worst attribute. He has only attempted one spell, but due to its lack of success, it seems that he will not treat this as one of his strengths. Intelligent: Despite his low skill in Kido, one shouldn't make the mistake to think that Taiyo is unintelligent. The man is keen at discerning situations and picking apart an opponent's combat style, assuming that it isn't too complicated. Below-Average Swordsman: Taiyo has shown limited skill with a weapon, and seems to prefer fighting hand-to-hand than fighting with any other implement, to a much greater degree of success. Zanpakutoh Only information known so far, is that it has revealed itself to be named Kuikorosu. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Original Characters